1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
Currently, a projector which includes a reflection-type liquid crystal panel such as LCOS (liquid crystal on silicon) as a light modulation device for modulating entering luminous flux according to image information is known (for example, see JP-A-2009-036819).
A projector disclosed in JP-A-2009-036819 has a wire grid which separates entering luminous flux by polarization into first linearly polarized light and second linearly polarized light whose polarization directions cross each other at right angles. In this case, the reflection-type liquid crystal panel and the wire grid are supported by a supporting body.
The first linearly polarized light contained in the respective polarized lights emitted from a light source and separated by the wire grid by polarization enters the reflection-type liquid crystal panel, while the second linearly polarized light as the other polarized light is emitted to the outside of the optical path.
According to the projector disclosed in JP-A-2009-036819, the second linearly polarized light which is contained in the respective polarized lights emitted from the light source and separated by the wire grid by polarization and is emitted to the outside of the optical path illuminates the inner surface of a housing which accommodates and positions the reflection-type liquid crystal panel, the wire grid, the supporting body and others.
In addition, a part of light reflected by optical components disposed downstream of the optical path from the reflection-type liquid crystal panel and the wire grid or by others and returned toward the wire grid is emitted through the wire grid to the outside of the optical path and illuminates the inner surface of the housing similarly to the second linearly polarized light.
In this case, thermal deterioration of the housing may be caused by unnecessary light emitted through the wire grid to the outside of the optical path.
Therefore, such a technology which prevents thermal deterioration of the housing caused by illumination with this unnecessary light to increase the life of the projector has been demanded.